puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Taiga Kogami
Taiga Kogami is one of the main protagonists of King of Prism. He is a street-style breakdancer who admires Kazuki Nishina. Appearance Taiga is an average height boy with messy black hair that reaches his neck and green eyes. He wears a gakuran instead of the Edel Rose uniform because he thinks it is too flashy. He wears a green wristband and pins green buttons with the letter 'K' onto his gakuran as a display of admiration for Kazuki Nishina. Personality Taiga is described as a delinquent, he is a tough guy who behaves badly. He often has a bored expression on his face and rarely speaks. The only person who can seem to control his rebellious behavior is Minato Takahashi. He is known to be stubborn and self-centered, not caring about other people's business as long as it doesn't concern him. However, he acts indifferent towards other people because he is hiding his compassion. Beneath his ignorant attitude is actually a burning passion for things he loves, such as his love towards street-style Prism Shows and his admiration for Kazuki. Taiga has a strong distaste towards academy-style Prism Stars and Prism Shows. It is stated that he is weak towards girls and doesn't know how to handle them, but he denies this when asked about the matter. Role In Plot He is first seen in a tree next to Edel Rose when he first met Shin. Later, he meets with Kazuki under a bridge where he dances. He confronts him, telling him that Kazuki has become lukewarm since he became an idol. Alexander Yamato of Schwarz Rose appears and challenges Kazuki, the Charisma of the Street to a dance battle saying he has tainted the street-style dance. Despite the fact that he agrees that Kazuki has lost some of his fire since becoming an idol, he fully supports him during the dance battle. Taiga's Childhood and the Prism 1 Taiga decide to return to Aomori for the Nebuta's Festival alone, but, because a job, the others return with him and stayed in his house. There Taiga's sister Ozora show them a photo album of taiga, there they see from Taiga's birth to the time when Taiga and his family live in Tokyo for a month. There Taiga meets Kazuki and learn about Prism Shows, then Kazuki teach Taiga how to do a Prism Show and invite him to take part in a event in his school (The same event of Wakana and Ann's Story) and Taiga agreed. After a little of practice with Kazuki's help, Taiga was able to do his first Prism Jump,but, because a typhon Taiga's parents decide to return to Aomori the same day that the event making Taiga unable to perform or even say goodbye to Kazuki. Image Song * Legend World * Neo Street Stream (with Kazuki) * FREEDOM -Kazuki & Taiga Ver.- (with Kazuki) * FREEDOM Taiga Solo Ver. * EZ DO DANCE -THUNDER STORM ver.- (with Alexander) * EZ DO DANCE Taiga Solo Ver. * EZ DO DANCE -STREET SPECIAL- ver. (with Alexander and Kazuki) * Yakusoku no Sagittarius (with Leo and Shin) * Sweet Sweet Replies (with Kakeru) * Neo Street Stream 2018 Summer Remix (with Kazuki) * Ambivalence Place (with Yuu) * Fly in the Sky * masquerade * Samui Yoru Dakara... Yukinojo & Taiga Ver. (with Yukinojo) Prism Jumps Solo Jumps Taiga can make 3 consecutive Prism Jumps in solo. Burning Splash-0.png|Burning Splash Nebuta.png| Midsummer Night's Nebuta Dream Fortune.png| Flowers of the Fortune Boy Gallery Taiga Kogami/Image Gallery Trivia *He ranked 1st place in the official popularity poll "Next Generation Prism Star Grand Election". *He enrolled into Edel Rose to follow Kazuki Nishina *He hates the sound of crunching apples with the skin on, so much to the point that Minato uses it as means of threat. ** This is due to the fact that he grew up in Aomori, Japan's number 1 apple producing prefecture, where all his neighbors, friends, and even his own house all had too many apples that he grew sick of them *His hobby is climbing up trees and napping on them *He loves festivals and always participates in the festivals in his hometown in Aomori *He is strong against the cold because he was raised in the southern prefecture Category:King of Prism Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Edel Rose